


Far More Enjoyable

by dance_across



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray asks Fraser a familiar question, and confuses existentialism for romance. Fraser tries to answer, and confuses logic for feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far More Enjoyable

Hey, Fraser.

_Yes, Ray?_

I been thinking. You ever, uh, get existential? Like when you think about you and me and, you know, this thing we got here?

_. . . In what sense, Ray?_

Never mind. Nothing.

_It can’t be nothing if you saw fit to bring it up. What is it?_

Just, uh. You know. You ever feel like, you know, you can’t picture your life without me?

_I’m not sure that’s what ‘existential’ means, Ray._

No, it does! Except, no, I’m explaining it wrong. You ever feel like you wouldn’t know who you were anymore? If I wasn’t around? Like you might not even exist?

_Weren’t._

Huh?

_If you weren’t around. Not wasn’t._

Jesus frigging . . . just answer the question.

_. . ._

. . .

_No, Ray. I don’t feel that way._

Oh. Okay.

_You sound disappointed._

No, no way, no, I’m fine.

_Would you prefer me not to answer with the truth?_

No, truth’s good, truth’s great, it’s just . . .

_I didn’t mean to be hurtful. It’s simply that I lived nearly forty years without having you as a partner, so naturally I’ve built a cache of memories that allows me to picture life without you quite vividly._

Oh. Naturally.

_It’s logical, you see—_

I’m not being logical. I’m talking about feelings, and we been over this a million times, Fraser. Feelings ain’t logical.

_Aren’t they?_

You saying they are?

_Well, it could be argued—_

You saying every time you put your ass in the air and start begging me to stick it in you, that’s logic talking? You saying every time I cuff you to that one chair and you get all . . . all glassy-eyed? That’s logic?

_. . ._

Yeah, hah, didn’t think so.

_I fail to see how this is related to your initial question. Existentialism, wasn’t it?_

Yeah.

_Did you ask because that’s how you feel?_

. . .

_Ray?_

. . .

_Is that how you f—_

Yeah, okay? Yeah, it is, and that’s why I asked, and I thought, I dunno, it would be one of those dumb romantic conversations where we both feel the same stupid shit about each other, but I do, and you don’t, so forget it.

_. . . You were trying to be romantic._

Uh huh.

_I didn’t realize._

’S fine.

_I . . . would it help if I told you that while I can easily picture a life without you, I would very much prefer not to?_

Uh . . . maybe a little . . .

_And that being able to picture both allows me to compare the two? A comparison which invariably results in the conclusion that my life now is far more enjoyable than it was before I met you?_

Invariably.

_. . . I’m sorry?_

You’re the only guy I know who says shit like ‘invariably’ when he’s about to get his dick sucked.

_Oh, I hadn’t realized I was about to—Oh! Oh._

Hey, keep still.

_Of course, Ray. Of . . . yes, of course._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is hereby dedicated to my coworkers, whose really dumb office conversation inspired Ray's rephrasing of The Question.


End file.
